catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
Squirrel Dog
"Squirrel Dog" is the sixth episode of ''CatDog ''from the first season. In this episode Eddie the Squirrel is accidentally glued to Cliff's jacket, and he is kicked out of the Greasers. Characters Present *Cat *Dog *Cliff *Eddie *Shriek *Lube *Dunglap Synopsis Cliff looks at Dog chasing a garbage truck with his binoculars. He, Shriek, and Lube had set up a trap to lure and harm CatDog. Cliff yells to Lube to squirt glue to CatDog from a tree. Shriek obtains chicken feathers for the trap. Clliff and Shriek hides in the bushes awaiting CatDog. Eddie appears in a tree where he approaches to Cliff. He asks him what he is doing while Cliff is mad at him. Cliff tells him that he is a good hanger and then knocks him out of his right shoulder with his fingers. Cliff tells him that he is catching "a CatDog". Eddie is excited about it and runs into the trap because he thinks its CatDog, where he uses a stick hitting the dummy several times. Cliff grabs him telling him that the dummy is not CatDog. When Cliff tells him that the trap uses feathers and glue, Lube squeezes the glue with him, causing to fall into Cliff and Eddie. Soon the garbage truck seen in the beginning drives past them and CatDog moves by, causing Cliff to spin. Cliff tells Lube why he puts glue in him. Lube replies to him that he said "glue". When Eddie speaks, Cliff turns around, revealing that Eddie is attached to Cliff from behind to Shriek and Lube. Cliff pulls Eddie from his back but is unable to remove him. He begs Shriek and Lube to pull Eddie from him but the former considers him a "non-Greaser". Shriek pulls a book titles "The Big Book of Greaser Rules", where she founds out that Cliff is not a Greaser. The two left leaving Cliff and Eddie behind. As it starts to rain Cliff walks out of the park to the side of a freight truck, where he looks at his shadow, revealing that Eddie is in it. He whines about him attached to his back and walks away. Cliff walks in Nearburg. A man from a restaurant tells him that the place is closed shutting the door with a "Freak" curtain in it. A tall building has all of its windows closed because of Cliff being a "Freak". Cliff enters an alleyway where he picks up a teddy bear and goes into a cardboard box. He pulls a string from the teddy bear and it says "Hiya freak". Upset, Cliff comes out of the box yelling that if he's not a freak, where a man replies him "Shut up freak". The next scene in CatDog's house CatDog sits in a chair with Cat reading a book. Cliff rings the door and Cat opens, when he sees Cliff he yells and covers himself. Cliff asks CatDog to be with them because he claims that CatDog is a freak. Cat tells Cliff that he will help him. The living room in CatDog's house turns into a classroom for Cliff. Cat teaches Cliff about the advantages of being a "bi-cranial quadruped". When Cat tells Cliff that Dog likes to chase garbage trucks, CatDog leaves the house due to Dog chasing one. Eddie turns Cliff over and the two goes to Nearburg. Cliff rolls through a street with Eddie going to a telephone pole and playing around in it. With a trick from his grandfather, his tail wraps the line and goes into the air but he and Cliff crash into a street. Soon Eddie goes in front of the same garbage truck Dog chases. Near CatDog's house, a "graduation" ceremony took place. Dunglap was the only spectator sitting in a chair. On stage Cat gives Cliff the diploma of being a "bi-cranial quadruped" person. When Cliff leaves the place CatDog cries as they think he has a future. Cliff walks home while Eddie tells him that he used to be known as "The Pulverizer". In the Greasers home Shriek and Lube sets up a dummy resembling Cliff with Eddie attached. Cliff opens the door, surprising them. Cliff tells them that people like what they are. Cliff removes his jacket, which "detaches" Eddie from him. As a result Cliff punches Eddie out of the building to the air.Shriek and Lube welcome Cliff back home but Shriek wonders they they would do next. In CatDog's house, Cliff appears again. Cat greets him but Cliff beats up CatDog. Quotes Eddie: Oh boy, do we pound the freak now? Cat: We don’t use the term “freak”, we prefer the term bicranial quadruped. Trivia *When Eddie says, "Goo goo g'joob." this is a reference to The Beatles song "I Am The Walrus" written by the late John Lennon. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1